Traditionally, audio systems deliver audio content based on one or more audio signals received from a signal source. The audio signal is generally amplified and processed before being received at one or more speaker elements. In response to receiving the amplified and processed audio signal, the speaker elements radiate acoustic energy to deliver the corresponding audio content to nearby listeners. Transportable audio systems, which allow a user of the audio system to move the audio system, have become increasingly popular. Such transportable audio systems often include an input for connecting the transportable audio system to a portable source of audio content, such as a mobile device.